Leptospirosis has emerged as a globally important infectious disease threat in both developing and developed countries. Rapid advances in the field have taken place in recent years, with publication of four complete Leptospira genome sequences, publication of microarray and proteomics-based research, and the integration of modern genetics and immunology into experimental elucidation of host-pathogen interactions. The Sixth meeting of the International Leptospirosis Society will take place in Cochin, India September 21-24, 2009. The purpose of the meeting is to present multidisciplinary and diverse aspects of Leptospira and leptospirosis towards the translation of laboratory advances to better methods of prevention and treatment. Topics of discussion will include the following: global epidemiology of leptospirosis and burden of disease, Leptospira genomics and proteomics, molecular and cellular pathogenesis, mechanisms of host response and protective immunity, and vaccine development. Participants will include international experts in the field, and postdoctoral and graduate trainees from the United States, Asia, Australia, Europe and Africa. Keynote speakers will include established and new investigators in the field. Funds requested will used to support trainee travel and accommodations. A call for trainee abstracts will be sent through US and international organizations, and efforts to target trainees will be made to senior and first authors of recently published papers and Principal Investigators of leptospirosis-related NIH grants. Trainees will compete by submitting a research abstract requesting funding to support travel and attendance at the meeting. Abstracts will be selected for support by a committee appointed by the ILS president and the PI of this R13 grant. Selection factors will be primarily based on the quality of the submitted abstract, along with geographic, gender, underrepresented minority and socioeconomic diversity. Outcome of the meeting will be assessed by peer-reviewed publication by participants, particularly trainees, demonstrated enhancement of international collaborative efforts including new grant support, and trainee career advancement.